Traditionally, in image scanning units such as a facsimile or an image scanner, a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD array is arranged in the imaging section to detect the image. In recent years, higher pixel densities for CCD arrays have been rapidly developing. Concurrent with this trend, higher resolution is required for the image scanning lens which is utilized in an image scanning unit.
Image scanning lenses having high resolution for image scanning are disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications H7-294812, H9-101452 and H11-190820. However, in the prior art technology described in the above-mentioned publications, the image scanning lenses are not sufficiently compact, do not have as wide an angle of view as is presently desired, or do not sufficiently correct aberrations such as lateral color and the like.